pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Member of The Team
A New Member of The Team is the ninteenth episode of Adventures In Kanto. It is the season one finale. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill sitting in a battleground in Vermillion City. Scott is holding the newborn Squirtle. Jill: So, have you caught your Squirtle yet? Scott: Nurse Joy caught it for me. He's the newest member of the team! Jill: Oh. Scott: I'm not going to use Squirtle in the Gym. It's too weak. Jill: You know you can only one Pokemon in that gym, right? Scott: WHAATTT?? Eevee: Eevee? Jill: Yeah. Scott: But, but! I want to use Eevee AND Bulbasaur! Jill: Too bad! Chose one! Scott: I... I.... I can't! It's too hard! Jill: Why don't you have a double battle with somone, and then the Pokemon who lasts the longest is the one who gets to fight the Gym Leader. Scott: Okaaaay. I just need someone to fight. Scott looks around the area. He sees a girl with a Sandshrew, a boy with a female Nidoran, a boy with a Clefairy, and a girl with a Psyduck. Scott: Which one of them should I fight? Jill: Just chose one!! Scott: Alright. Here, hold Squirtle. And be CAREFUL!! He is sleeping. Jill: Fine then. Scott hands her the tiny Pokemon. Scott: There! Scott runs over to the boy with the Nidoran, and Bulbasaur and Eevee follow. Scott: Hey you! Boy: Huh! Me? The boy turns around, and Scott see's his brown hair covered by a red beanie. Scott: Yeah! What's your name? Boy: Pat..Patrick. Wha....Wha...Why are you here? Scott notices that Patrick has a stutter. Scott: Wanna have a double battle with my Pokemon? Patrick: We...We....Not really. Nidoran: Nido! Scott: Aw, come on!!! Patrick: F...F...Alright then. Scott: Okay!! Patrick and Scott walk back to the battlefield. Scott: Choose your Pokemon! Patrick holds out a Pokeball and with a white beam, a small purple Pokemon pops out. Scott: Who's that Pokemon? Pokedex: Venonat, the bug Pokemon. Its eyes function as a radar allowing it to see in the dark. Scott: So Venonat and Nidoran? Patrick: Abso....Aboslut......Yeah. Scott: Go, Eevee and Bulbasaur! Eevee and Bulbasaur run onto the field. Jill: This battle will.... You know, start! Scott: Eevee, Shadow Ball at Venonat! Eevee opens its mouth and a black ball forms. Eevee shoots the ball towards Venonat. Patrick: Con, Con, Confusion!! Venonat's eyes glow a birhgt blue, and then the Shadow Ball does as well. Venonat begins controling the ball with its hands. Patrick: Throw it b... Back! Venonat thrusts its hands forward, and the ball goes smashing into Eevee. Eevee: Eevee! Scott: I guess I have to attack both of them at once! Patrick: Nidoran, P...Poison Sting! Venonat, Psy, Psy, Psybeam! Nidoran opens its mouth and fires several purple darts at Bulbasaur, and at the same time Venonat opens its mouth and fires a rainbow colored beam at Eevee. Bulbasaur: BOO! Scott: Uh oh! It's poisoned! Patrick: Use P... P.... P.... Po- Scott:-Razor Leaf and Tackle! Bulbasaur fires razor-sharp leaves at Nidoran, and Eevee tackles Venonat. Patrick: Hey! No F...F...Fair!! You inter....inter..... didn't let me speak! Scott: There is no rule saying I can't interupt you!! I saw it on T.V. I would know. Patrick: Get up Veno...Nat.. and Nid...Nid...Nidoran! Nidoran and Venonat stand up after getting knocked down with two powerful Razor Leaf and Tackle attack. Patrick: Nido....Nido...Ran! Use Shad...Shadow Ball! Nidoran opens its mouth and fires a black ball straight for Bulbasaur, who is wounded by Poisen. Scott: Eevee, run in front of Bulbasaur and use YOUR Shadow Ball! Eevee dashes for Bulbasaur. She runs in front of him and fires her own version of Shadow Ball. The two attacks collide, causing a dust explosion which ends with a bunch of black sparkles. Scott: Now- Patrick: Swag...Swagger!! Scott: Hey! Patrick: You di... Did the s..S..Same thing to me! Venonat's body becomes outlined in an orange aura, and it's eyes glow red. Venonat stares straight into Eevee's eyes, causing Eevee to become confused. Scott: Tackle Attack, Eevee! Eevee: Eeeee. Eehayvee. Eevee leaps into the air and does a face plant into the ground. Scott: Come on, Eevee! Jill: It's confused, dummy! Scott: Pfft! I knew that! Patrick: Finish it off with Thunder!! Scott: Do you really think that my Pokemon are can be finished NOW? Nidoran jumps into the air, summoning a yellow bolt of Thunder to be ejected into Bulbasaur. Bulbsaur lays on the floor. Scott: Bulbasaur!! How are you down already? Jill: It's because of his Poison, Dummy! Scott: Oh.. I guess Eevee is gonna be facing the Gym Leader. Return, Bulbasaur. Patrick: Ven...Venonat, P....P... Poison Ffff...Ffff... Fang!! Venonat starts running towards Eevee. Scott: Dig! Eevee burrows deep into the ground. Patrick: Wh...Where did it go? Moments later, Eevee emerges underneath Venonat, and knock it into the air. Patrick: No! V...V...V....Venonat! .... Return..... Patrick returns Venonat to its ball. Scott: One Pokemon each! Patrick: Thund...der! Nidoran: Neee! Nidoran jumps into the air and uses a Thunder attack on Eevee, knocking it out. Scott: I lost? Quickly? Whaaa? Patrick: G...G...Good match! It's the Thun...der that is r...R...Really powerful. Scott: Thanks, you too! Jill: We should be off, were gonna heal up and challenge the gym! Patrick: You're a Po...Po...Kemon Trainer? Scott: Yup. Are you? Patrick: Yep! See you at the Po..Pok....Pokemon League! Scott: Yep! See ya! Jill hands Scott Squirtle, and the two head off for the Pokemon Center. The scene changes to Butch and Cassidy in the Rocket Headquarters, contacting Giovanni on the computer. Giovanni: I here you completed your mission to rescue Annie and Oakley! Cassidy: Yes, sir! Giovanni: That's good. I also need to tell you that we have a new member of the team who will help with Project2. Butch: Who? Giovanni: His name is Scout. He is new to Team Rocket but extremely good at stealing. He will be working with you two for a short time. Understood? Cassidy and Butch: Understood! Giovanni: That is all. Giovanni closes out of the computer and Butch and Cassidy get up and continue their work. Category:Episodes